The invention relates to the abatement of toxic and/or noxious gases, particularly the abatement of hydrogen sulfide gas emitted by or generated in landfills.
Hydrogen sulfide is a flammable, poisonous gas with a characteristic offensive odor of rotten eggs. In high concentrations, H2S can be extremely hazardous. At concentrations of greater than about 500 ppm, hydrogen sulfide can be fatal to humans.
Hydrogen sulfide gas can be released by various sources such as coal pits, gas wells, sulfur springs and decaying organic matter. Hydrogen sulfide generated by decaying organic matter is generally the product of anaerobic digestion, and can be released by solid waste landfills, sewage treatment facilities, paper mill waste, cattle feed lots, poultry farms, and other industries employing anaerobic digestion for processing. Anaerobic digestion takes place in the absence of oxygen resulting in the formation of methane (CH4), ammonia (NH3), hydrogen sulfide (H2S) and phosphine (PH3).
Landfills are sometimes located within close proximity to residential areas. Such close proximity creates the potential of exposure to hazardous conditions such as gas emissions. As such, there exists a need to abate toxic and offensive gases such as hydrogen sulfide gas that are generated.